


[Podfic] Some Other Light

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, petrol station au, sexual assault in the form of a forced kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Dan works the night shift because it's easier to exist in the dark
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Some Other Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Other Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123698) by [jestbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee). 



> Recorded as part of a livestream on YouNow  
> Chapters will be added as recorded and then a full fic version once it's all done. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://jestbee.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/jestbee)

**Chapters**

**Download (Mediafire)**

Chapter One [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/y7rnj3demkyf5a5/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_1.mp3/file) | [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8wsej47r5pqu9cj/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_1.m4a/file) | **Length:** 00:17:15  
Chapter Two [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1jmgh2mrns28kbw/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_2.mp3/file) | [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/file/aem6iewos191pu0/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_2.m4a/file) | **Length:** 00:11:29  
Chapter Three [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7sd973x5io5ibgi/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_3.mp3/file) | [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jurqx877zjjk6vy/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_3.m4a/file) | **Length:** 00:17:06  
Chapter Four [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l2wjn6omjje6cuy/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_4.mp3/file) | [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/file/k6rlm35jf00zoch/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_4.m4a/file) | **Length:** 00:15:30  
Chapter Five [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vy91dgm6evk5itw/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_5.mp3/file) | [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yvlri55r68w6etx/Some_Other_Light_chapter_5.m4a/file) | **Length:** 00:23:57  
Chapter Six [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bowi9estjikletq/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_6.mp3/file) | [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9yw3kciipq0fqfo/Some_Other_light_chapter_6.m4a/file) | **Length:** 00:13:49  
Chapter Seven [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vvw0wqcg2i9oc2h/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_7.mp3/file) | [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pr6nldtr6jbf4u2/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_7.m4a/file) | **Length:** 00:14:22  
Chapter Eight [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tak7wq8byxnq2a9/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_8.mp3/file) | [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vqj43m8o7kd8e0e/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_8.m4a/file) | **Length:** 00:20:35  
Chapter Nine [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/q0v4rqcdp1bty4r/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_9.mp3/file) | [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ojv6jna0udhkal6/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_9.m4a/file) | **Length:** 00:15:43  
Chapter Ten [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jf2kpvcul34afj2/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_10.mp3/file) | [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/file/42kklf4ovv2ppa0/Some_Other_Light_Chapter_10.m4a/file) | **Length:** 00:11:49  
More chapters coming soon... 

**Entire Fic**

Coming Soon... 


End file.
